fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS065
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Kumquat Island and register at the "Kumquat Island Human and Pokemon Resort." Yazmyne's arrival causes one of the desk workers to immediately notify the owner of the resort Luana of her presence. Luana rushes down to meet Yazmyne and is very excited. First, Luana has Yazmyne and Nick check into their rooms officially before giving them a tour of her hotel, which she does for all challengers of her gym. Yazmyne and Nick are amazed by the luxuriousness of their rooms alone, but Lunana is soon to amaze them more. Luana says that she designed her resort after the Battle Towers in Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. She shows them the battle facilities for trainers, the gym for people and Pokemon, the indoor and outdoor swimming pool, the tennis and basketball courts, and the many dining facilities they offer. There is a beach front people can enjoy too and several balconies off the room. Luana says she saw how Yazmyne brilliantly handled herself against Rudy to claim the Spike Shell badge and she's been looking forward to their battle. Luana shares that she's also looked up Yazmyne's tour as a Coordinator, watching her Kanto Grand Festival victory and her Riau Grand Festival semifinal finish. In addition, she was so good during the Indigo Plateau Conference as well. She compliments all of Yazmyne's well trained Pokemon. Yazmyne excited to meet Luana as well, but asks about a vetting process. Luana tells Yazmyne not to worry about the vetting process at the moment. She says that she receives challengers so very rarely and doesn't like to vet. She says that of all the Gyms, Navel Island is the most physically exhausting for trainers, but emotionally, the Trovita Island Gym is too much and very few advance. She says that it is the toughest gym, even tougher than hers. Yazmyne then asks Luana why she's the final leader then. Luana says that Rudy has the toughest gym, but she's the toughest trainer. Based on her Orange Island experience, Yazmyne knows the difference. Luana says that she is a previous winner of the Vertress Conference in the Unova Region. She loves to battle and share all types of battling. However, she is only allowed to battle official challengers. Because of the intense rigor of the Orange League and the cost of consequence of failure, she may receive only one challenger a month. Yazmyne is both surprised by that number and not so much. Nick does some math based on the information he's learned about each gym. Cissy recieves about 20 challengers a day but ultimately hands out about twenty badges per week. Of those twenty trainers who advance only fourteen make it up the Navel Island mountain. Maybe of those fourteen, only eight can win a badge. The route from Navel Island to Trovita island is hazardous and dangerous, the most dangerous of any route. To get through his difficult vetting process of eighteen different types of Pokemon leaves Rudy with only four challengers a month. And then only one of them, maybe two, will have the physical and emotional stamina to win eighteen consecutive battles. That leaves only one challenger a month for Luana on average. Nick adds that he didn't account for trainers who give up half way. Some give up unable to survive the trencher of travel between Navel and Trovita. Yazmyne says it took her two months to clear the vetting process and be ready for the Trovita Island gym too. Luana somberly says that both of them are correct, and the longest she's gone without a challenger has been roughly three months. She explains that was the difficulty of the archipelago that she and her fellow leaders experienced. She asks Yazmyne what she's learned from the previous gyms and life at sea. Yazmyne says that she learned from day one that the Orange League isn't necessarily about battles. The archipelago and their challenges are about the way people interact with Pokemon. The Mikan gym is about trust, trusting your Pokemon to guide you safely through the waters of the archipelago and thus trusting your Pokemon with your life in the wilderness of the isles. The Navel gym was about physical fitness. We trainers expect our Pokemon to be the fastest and the strongest. We people should be the same as well. It was also about fun and teamwork. If you are on the archipelago and miserable, you have no business being there. The Trovita Gym was about connecting with Pokemon emotionally. We expect our Pokemon to battle tirelessly for hours, to do anything to win for us. We should be able to be out there even longer for out Pokemon to do anything we can for them to win, even is we are hot and sweaty, even if we run out of breath or if our voices give out and can no longer make commands or if we cannot stand. It doesn't matter, we stand there to the end and fight with them. Furthermore, Rudy made the gym more about connecting with all types of Pokemon and catching Pokemon on your adventure. The strongest trainers, the Champions and Master Coordinators, all have an assortment of phenomenal Pokemon of various types that they have caught during their adventures. Yazmyne finishes saying the Trovita Gym almost literally asks "How could you be on the islands and encounter all types of Pokemon and not covet at least one of every type? Where is your sense of exploration and interest in all Pokemon?" As for life at sea, Yazmyne says that firs, she learned about navigation, survival, fire, nature, food rations, and a better understands of berries and herbs. But foremost, she's learned the most about observing Pokemon and cultures in a way the a journey in a standard region does not offer. Regions offer easy carved paths. Some islands are just a a big forest and people need to make their own path without destroying the ecosystem. Yazmyne says she's learned about all different types of Pokemon, their behavior, eating habits, and communication. She's learned to observe them, mimic them, and interact with them safely, at least usually. Yazmyne admits she and Nick have gotten into scrapes with Pokemon before. She says the Capture Styler is a way to facilitate their interaction even better. Luana stops and says their tour of the hotel is over and that Yazmyne passed her vetting process. Yazmyne is surprised. Luana says that she has two types of vetting processes, but the first one is the most important. She says that her vetting process is that her challengers must share he share the lessons that they have learned at the gyms and on the sea. Luana shares that the biggest experience that she's learned about her journey as a trainer, a champion, a wife, a mother, and a gym leader is the importance of the way people interact with and survive with Pokemon. She says people cannot live without Pokemon, and the lessons the archipelago offers are so crucial to that reality. She says she only wishes to battle trainers who have experienced the world, traveled, caught all types of Pokemon, and developed that same respect for them, which is also why she requested to be the last challenge of the archipelago. For only those who make it to her are the ones who can articulate those lessons. Luana asks Yazmyne is she's ready to take on her gym on Kumquat, and Yazmyne says she is. She is happy Yazmyne is. She tells Yazmyne to first stay on the island and relax on the resort for tree of course. She offers Yazmyne the chance to prepare for as long as possible. She needn't rush into a challenge, something she's learned already. Yazmyne nods and begins to depart with Nick. Before she leaves, Yazmyne asks Luana about her second vetting process. Luana promises that those who pass her first vetting process do not need to take the second one. Yazmyne asks about her second vetting process, and Luana smiles. She tells Yazmyne that if she defeats her and claims the Jade Star Badge she will not have to worry about it at all. Yazmyne decides to accept this answer while Nick is clearly uneasy for her. In the next scene, Yazmyne contacts home and speaks with Jonathan as her father is in a gym battle. She asks if he's using Pidgeot, and Jonathan admits he is. Yazmyne asks about Butterfree and Beautifly. Jonathan shares that both Bug-Type Pokemon come by the gym regularly at least once a week to eat the PokeBlock specifically designed for their personalities and species. He says that he's done a lot of observation of Yazmyne's new Beautifly too. Yazmyne appreciates the information. Jonathan soon leaves the phone and comes back with a photopgrah featuring Beautifly and Butterfree with two eggs. The two of them have mated and reproduced, which Yazmyne finds absolutely lovely. Jonathan says that both Pokemon are actually at the Petalburg Gym because Beautifly laid her eggs in the greenhouse. However, he's had to lock them away in an incubation chamber so that Spinarak cannot get to them because she nearly ate them. Yazmyne things that's truly gross, but is glad he did it. Yazmyne says that since Butterfree and Beautifly are at the gym, he requests they send them over. Jonathan agrees to do so. Yazmyne sends over Corphish and Hawlucha, and within the next few hours Beautifly and Butterfree are sent to her. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Kumquat Island *Yazmyne meets Luana, the Kumquat Island Gym *Yazmyne passes Luana's vetting process and is allowed to challenge her gym *Yazmyne's Beautifly is revealed to have laid two eggs *Yazmyne recalls Butterfree and Beautifly from home and sends back Corphish and Hawlucha Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Luana *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras Category:The Orange Saga